Springs with You
by Annaliesmarie99
Summary: Chapter 2: She didn’t know what it would be like to love like the waves and the beaches. To know that you cannot be together yet love like you’d never want to be apart.
1. Chapter 1

_Springs with You_

_._

_._

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

_You linger in my soul…_

.

.

.

Kahoko closed her eyes and let the wind mess up her air. Playing on the roof cleared her head so much, and helped her play her heart out, no matter how raw her music sounded.

Her unpolished music probably made the students below say her name in disgust, she chose not to bother herself with such things; their opinion didn't matter as much, as someone else's..especially what he would say on hearing her current music.

Her wince expressed itself fully on her violin, as the note went astray. After a series of mistakes, and the thought that accompanied the last one, had her putting down the violin and contemplating her thoughts.

Why was it that things seemed unusually difficult these days?

She should have expected Ryoutaro to not feel the same way as she did; it was a bit obvious now, his lingering gaze, softening as it landed on her, his helpful ways, the way she was so close to him…she was a fool to not notice the changes in herself when she was around him.

Len, who was her music teacher, and slowly-unacknowledged-her-friend, was a totally complicated story. He was cold, uncaring, snobbish, wonderful, patient-to-a-certain-extent, and infinitely precious to her, as Ryoutaro. He was leaving in a while, and she didn't know when she would see him again.

The pang that her heart gave at the thought choked her long enough to distract herself from her weary thoughts and concentrate on clearing her throat lest she die of it.

Finally calming herself, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and tried to ascertain her thoughts.

How many times had it been that she had tried to reason with her heart and mind, that what she felt towards Ryoutaro and Len was sheer care that formed from a friendship, care and regard for two wonderful friends?

No matter how hard she reasoned, she found herself lost, the friendships born out of common interests and aspirations, seeming much more complicated than fathomable.

Nami-san was right; she truly was dense when it came to the matters of the heart.

And came the suspicion that she would have to make a decision soon; to leave such things to fate would be a foolish mistake.

* * *

**To be honest, I am not really satisfied with the chapter, for this is a topic much discussed and written about over and over again by many authors, who write much much better than me. **

**But this is the beginning of a series of drabbles, something to satiate my sudden craving for writing, something to treat my readers to.**

**Constructive criticism and feedback is something I appreciate from my readers, and look forward to.**

**Happy reading!! ^__^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

_Undefined_

.

.

.

The breeze seemed a bit too strong for this time of the year. Summer was fast approaching, and soon it would be unbearably warm, this very wind wreaking havoc.

Kahoko took a deep breath. It had been a while since she had been able to get up early and come here for a morning 'refreshment', as she called it.

The waves always adored the beach, never lingered. Like two lovers separated by a force; they couldn't give up their love, neither could they afford to be together.

The waves and the sea were part and parcel of each other's lives, and it seemed right for them to be together. Never mind if the love between the waves and the sea was unfulfilled, unanswered and unacknowledged.

They couldn't be apart, so they always came back. Even if together forever wasn't to be, closer forever would be more than hoped for.

"And I hope for it too, to be never apart from you," whispered Kahoko, paying no heed to the tears that threatened to break surface.

She didn't know what it would be like to love like the waves and the beaches. To know that you cannot be together yet love like you'd never want to be apart.

It would tear you apart, and yet be the healing touch t a love undefined.

All she hoped for was that fate wouldn't stop her and him from being together, even when he was a world away.

She would do anything to be there with him, cross all borders, try more than she could allow herself to.

Anything.

Not a world could keep her from him.

Being apart was something neither would allow, being apart was a thought and a feeling unacknowledged.

Because she knew from her very core, that he would do as much. More. Just to be with her.

.

.

* * *

**A strong sense of determination drives Kahoko to success, and she hopes that it will enough for anything else that she pursues and wants with all her heart.**

**The pairing is as clear as crystal, or so I hope. ;p**

**Hoping you guys enjoy it. ^__^**

**For Magdalene Darling, tomorrow's birthday gal. :)**


End file.
